Ex-Police
by 369destroyer
Summary: After the deaths of Ragna and Jin, how will Tsubaki and Noel move on? Makoto intends to make sure that they do, after all she cares for them more than anybody else. Please Review honestly. One Shot, but may continue if people want it.


**Authors Note: Thanks for checking this out, this is for my friend Velv. Whenever you are reading this, I hope you enjoy. This is a one shot fluff three way relationship, but I may add more chapters later on depending. This is also an AU. Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>For the past week NOL was celebrating like mad, Jin Kusaragi sacrificed his life to defeat Ragna the Bloodedge, at least that was the "official" report. Tsubaki and Noel knew full well what happened, Terumi killed them both. Tsubaki and Jin arrived and met with Ragna the Bloodedge and Noel. The two, as per expected began to fight while Tsubaki began to question her friend. But suddenly they saw something horrible. They turned around to see Yuuki Terumi standing over their bodies. He laughed, taunted, and threatened the girls. He did it just to hurt them as badly as he could. The force erupted in celebration while, together with Makoto the abandoned they force becoming wanted themselves, luckily Jubei was kind enough to find a place they can hide. <strong><br>**

"Damn him!" Tsubaki yelled punching a wall in the cave they hid out in

"Tsubaki you'll hurt your hand that way," Makoto said

"Please be careful," Noel said

"Why should I?" Tsubaki said, "The leader I put my faith in, and worked for so many years of my life, just killed Jin...right in front of us...He taunted me too...that laugh...that god forsaken laugh."

"How do you think I feel," Noel said, "After all Ragna was like my brother, and he taunted me too, but...I don't think they would want us to feel sorry for ourselves..."

Makoto looked at her two best friends, and pulls them both in for a hug.

"M-Makoto?" Noel said shocked a light blush on her face

"You two both need to stop feeling down," Makoto said, "Yes things are changing, and changing fast, but we still have eachother. And we always will."

"How can you guarantee that," Tsubaki said trying to slip away

"Because," Makoto said, "I will make sure of it!"

"What if one of us dies!" Tsubaki yelled, "Why make promises you might not be able to keep."

"Sh-she has a point Makoto..." Noel agreed, "Why are you saying that."

"I can't STAND seeing you both so sad," Makoto said, "I love you both to much!"

"WHAT?" Tsubaki said blushing

"You heard me," Makoto said, "And I mean it!"

"Y-You mean like family r-right?" Noel said completely red

"Not at all," Makoto said, then she planted a kiss on the lips of her friend then the other.

"Y-You can't" Tsubaki said, "I-It's improper for...for somebody to like two people."

"Oh THAT'S your complaint?" Makoto said tauntingly

Tsubaki tried to hide her blush

"B-But Makoto," Noel said, "Where is this coming from?"

"All the years of working together," Makoto said, "You both amazed me. That is why I went with you, why I beleived you when nobody else did. You two mean that much to me."

"Makoto," Noel said touched

Tsubaki silently slipped out of the hug and turned away

"Tsubaki?" Makoto said with worry

"I loved Jin," Tsubaki said, "I-I can't love anybody else...ok?"

Noel walked over to Tsubaki and hugged her from behind, surprising the redhead.

"I know how you felt," Noel said, "Jin was the one you wanted, and nobody can replace him."

"Th-That's right," Tsubaki said starting to cry a bit

"But I am NOT replacing him," Makoto said, and Tsubaki's eyes widened

"Huh?" the redhead said in confusion

"She's right, I can't replace him, nor do I intend to," Makoto said walking over, noel let go od Tsubaki and Makoto replaced her, "But I want you to know you are loved, I don't know how you and Noel felt when it happened, I wasn't there, but I want to comfort you both, help you move on, help you live a new life. Even if I am not in it, that is fine, as long as I make sure you are both happy first."

Tsubaki, after trying so hard to hold back, broke down crying with Makoto holding her. Tsubaki turned around and hugged the squirrel girl tightly crying into her.

"It's ok," Makoto said, "Let it all out."

Noel hugged Tsubaki from behind again, also hugging Makoto a bit.

"I-I have to confess," Noel said, "I love you both two...I never thaught that either of you would share my feelings, but now I know you do Makoto, but Tsubaki, how do you feel."

"I..." Tsubaki began, "I don't know...I focused on Jin for so long...but...you two were always there for me..."

"And we always will," Noel said smiling

"Always," Said Makoto

After her cry Tsubaki fell asleep, Noel and Makoto put their hands on top of her's, and they saw a smile form on her face. The two smiled at one another as the three fell asleep together. Tsubaki awoke in the middle of the night to see the other two girls snuggling up to her. Her face turns completely red but she smiles.

"Maybe...I do love them too." Tsubaki said, then, like Makoto did before, she kisses bother of her friends, then she went back to sleep, now looking foreward to what this new life might bring.


End file.
